


*Creepypasta Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios* ^_^

by Muffinizedcheesecake



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Ben - Freeform, Boyfriends, Creepypasta, Cringe, Dark, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Other, Scenarios, Slendy, Toast, boi - Freeform, i was bored, jeff - Freeform, lol, ok, sanic - Freeform, some smut later on, why, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinizedcheesecake/pseuds/Muffinizedcheesecake
Summary: Okay guys, this is creepypasta bf/gf scenarios. Warning: alot of people XDAhem...What happens when you meet your future creepypasta bf for the first time? Join us as the answer unfolds





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I will update as much as possible! This is my first time attempting to write this kind of fan fiction and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!  
~Cheesecake <3


	2. When You Guys Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically when you and creepypasta bf/gf meet  
> This is Part 1. Part 2 with the rest of the creepypasters will come soon,

Jeff The Killer  
You sighed as you heard on the radio that there was another murderer. Poor innocent people. It was 9:00 pm at night so you decided to head to bed. You headed to your room and was met with a smell of blood. You covered your nose and coughed. You then opened the window and heard crickets. The crickets made you calm. You put your pajamas on and turned off the light. When you did, you felt scared all of a sudden. It was like something or SOMEONE was watching you. You quickly climbed into your bed and stared into the darkness of your room. Your heart was beating fast. You then heard a soft laughter coming from your closet. Then footsteps. You closed your eyes and pretended you were asleep. The footsteps grew closer and stopped at the foot of your bed. It was suddenly silent. You opened your eyes and screamed. There at the edge of your bed was a boy with black hair that glowed in the moonlight from your room. He wore a hoodie which was covered with blood. He held a knife. His skin was pale. His face..It was pale, there were dark rings around his eyes, and a horrifying smile carved onto his cheeks. His stare was crazed but then..it softened. You both were frozen. The boy then smiled sweetly. "You can stay awake", he said. You didn't get what he meant. "My name is Jeff..Jeff the Killer", he told you. "My name is..(Your name)", you told him. "(Your name)..what a nice name", he said quietly. You heard a crack from under your bed and you turned to the other way. When you looked back at Jeff, he was gone. Your window was still open. 'He's...beautiful', you thought to yourself and blushed as you walked to your window and stare into the night

Jane The Killer   
You were in your living room currently eating (favorite food) and watching (favorite show). You then smelt something awful which made you gag. Then you were suddenly grabbed from behind and met with a pair of horrifying eyes and a terrifying smile. You shrieked as you saw his knife. Then, as a miracle, the boy ran away. "Jeff! Dont you dare hurt her you dummy!", you heard a female voice shout. The boy jumped out the window. You turned to the direction of the voice and saw a girl. She had pale skin, black hair, black eyes, and a black dress. She rushed to you giving you a shock. "Dont be afraid of me, i wont hurt you. Are you ok?", she asked you while gently touching your shoulder. You nodded. She hugged you and you both blushed. "Im Jane and Im after that idiot Jeff", she said to you. "Im (your name)", you said to her. She smiled at you and headed for the window. "I have to catch up with that jerk..", she said while heading out the window. She turned to you and said, "One more thing.. dont go to sleep..bye (Your name)". Then she was gone. You just stood there unable to comprehend what she meant. 'Jane..interesting', you thought to yourself.

BEN Drowned  
You were playing Majora's Mask. Why? Because you loved video games and plus you got this one at a yard sale for free! You clicked a file that said Ben because you were really curious. You played until you noticed something was wrong with Link. He was bending weirdly. You stared at it weirdly but then you were met with a jumpscare that made you scream. It was a boy with blonde hair and it read "you shouldn't have done that". Suddenly, the boy looked up and his face dropped in suprise. "Dang (your name), you are HOT!", he exclaimed. "How do you know my name?", you said worriedley. "Uh..that's not important", he said blushing. "Well ok who are you?", you asked him. "Im BEN. did you let me drown?", he replied. "No ive never met you until now soooooo", you told him. He smiled. "Can you get me a sandwich. im really hungry. you made me soooo hungry",he said exagerating. You stared at him oddly before going to make him a sandwich. You came to your room to find your screen blinking with the words "bye cutie". 'Dang I made a sandwich for nothing', you thought while shoving the sandwich in the disc player incase he wanted some. 

Eyeless Jack  
You were currently in your bed, reading. Suddenly, your window slid open to reveal a guy with a black hoodie and a blue mask dripping black ooze from the eyes. You stared in disgust and horror as he stood at the foot of your bed. "Who are you and what do you want!", you shrieked. He chuckled. "My name is Eyeless Jack. Are your kidneys as pretty as you are?", he asked. You widened your eyes. "I wont take your kidneys..tonight", he told you while heading your window. He jumped out and you heard an "OOF!" and a cat hissing. You giggled because he fell.

Dr. Smiley  
You were going to the doctors office because you felt sick. You see, you had eaten expired chocolate that (friend name) left out. Your name was called by a nurse. "(Your name), please go to Dr. Smiley's office", shhe said. You walked down the hall and saw "Smiley" on a door. You walked in and saw a strand but handsome man that must've been Dr. smiley. He was looking at his clipbaord. "Miss (last name), who's ready for their operation?", he asked and then looked up. His jaw dropped a little. "Wow Miss (Last name), i'd perform and operation on you anyday!", he exclaimed while winking. You gasped and he blushed. Then your heart and stomach fluttered. You suddenly felt really sick. He helped you and gave you medicine. "I know something that could fix you Miss (last name)...my love!", he exclaimed while blushing. You blushed and smiled. You kissed him on the cheek. You watched as he froze with a goofy smile on his face and walked out. "Thank you Doctor...", you said putting your hand on your heart. 

SlenderMan  
You were walking through the woods and you were immediatley hit with a crumbled piece You of paper. You picked it up and it read "follows" with a picture of.. SLENDERMAN?! You looked up and saw HIM! His faceless face seemed to stare at you. "What's...your name?", he asked you. You weren't afraid since you were a fan of Slender and you read all his stories. "Im (Your Name)", you told him. "what a lovely name, child", he replied. "Thanks..", you said while blushing. Then, he DISAPPEARED right before your eyes! you were so shocked and you tried to look for him. You kept the note and sighed in defeat when you couldn't find him.

Zalgo  
He was the monster under your bed. It was him you saw. He decided to come out and introduce himself. His name was Zalgo. He knew your name. "I must go now, Princess", he said and disappeared under your bed. You just shrugged and went on your device.

Laughing Jack  
You were at the carnival in your town. You went up to a booth that said free candy. There, you were met with a monochrome clown. "Hello kiddo! Im Laughing Jack! Hahaha! what's your name, pretty girl? haha", he said. You blushed. "(your name)..", you shyly told him. He laughed. "Oh so pretty!", he exclaimed while showing off his pointy teeth. You smiled, He held his hand out and he was holding a bag of (favorite candy). You took the candy. "Please do come again very soon, (your name)..haha!", he said while waving. "Ohh I will Laughing Jack!", you replied. 

Laughing Jill  
You turned to see a monochrome female clown behind you. "Want some candy kiddo?", she asked you with curious eyes. "sure", you replied. She giggled and blushed. She then kissed you on the cheek and skipped away. "Well okay then", you said while blushing slightly.

Judge Angels  
You were at the Sword store and you accidentally bumped into someone. "Son of a -" "Omg are you ok?", the female voice interrupted you. She helped you up and you were met with a girl who had short blonde hair and white with black eyes. You hugged you. "IM SOOO SORRY" she told you. "Its ok..", you replied lost in her eyes. You both finally went seperate ways. Who was she?

Clockwork  
You HATED time. It was stupid. You were almost killed by someone. She said her name was Clockwork. You said your name was (Your name). You guys then discussed how stupid time was. "Tic Toc oh i gotta go!Bye (Your name)!", she exclaimed while hopping out the window. "Bye Clockwork..", you said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come out soon. It has the rest of the creepy crew  
> sorry! for the shortness!  
> ~Cheesecake


	3. When You Guys Meet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of when you guys meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the looong wait

Jason The Toymaker  
You were in your room messing around with your toys. Suddenly, you heard a whisper. You turned your head to look in the direction but there was nothing there. 'Strange', you thought to yourself. You went back to playing with your toys but the frickin whisper came back again. "Who's there?", you asked but laughed because you knew no one was there...or was there? "Im here~", a voice whispered. You turned your head around quickly and saw a guy with red hair, pale skin, colorful clothes, and glowing gold eyes. "Um who the heck are you?", you asked taken aback. "My name is Jason The Toymaker but you may call me Jason. What's your name, beautiful?", he asked you. "My name is (your name) and what do you want?", you asked. "I just wanted to meet you and become friends", he replied bluntly. "um okay", you replied. One of your toys dropped and you went to pick it up. Once you did, you turned to see Jason but he was no longer there. You stood in place, very confused.

Ticci Toby  
You were walking through the woods because you thought it was a wonderful place. Your heard the birds tweeting. Suddenly, you heard footsteps and crunching leaves. Whoever or whatever it was, it was running..fast. Suddenly, a person came into view. He froze at the sight of you. He wore a hoodie, mouthgaurd, orange goggles, brown hair, pale skin..and he had 2 hatchets! You tried to scream but you couldn't. You were frozen in fear. He took notice for you. "H-hey pretty girl. D-dont be a-afraid, I w-wont hurt y-you", he said. He was handsome and attractive. Wait what? Then more crunches were heard. "G-go now! Please!", he told you. "why?", you asked worriedly. "B-because they'll k-kill y-you", he quietly said. That was enough to get you running. and that's exactly what you did. Little did you know, it was Masky and Hoodie who were coming. 

Masky  
You were at the Cheesecake store. You picked out a cheesecake. You were searching for your money. Suddenly, someone bumped into you and you both feel. "Ouch! Whatch i- what the?", you said looking at the person. They had a mask and brown hair. They wore an orange hoodie with blue jeans. "Sorry Miss..?", he said while helping you up. "(Your name)", you replied. "Names Tim but call me Masky. What a lovely name you have", he replied. "Thanks Masky", you replied. "You want too eat cheesecake together? I'll pay", he said. "Sure", you replied. You guys ate cheesecake and got to know alot about eachother.

Hoodie  
You were walking in an abandoned warehouse looking for your lost pet. "(pet name)!", you called out. Suddenly, you heard footsteps and you saw someone with a yellow hood and a mask...holding (Pet name)! "Omg get your hands off my pet!", you yelled. "I just brought her/him/it back, a thank you would be nice", he replied while handing you your pet. "Thank you Mister", you replied while taking your pet. "I'm Brian but you may call me Hoodie", he replied. "oh okay..I'm (your name) and this is (pet name)", you replied. "Nice. Want to hang?", he asked. "uh why not", you replied. So you guys hung for the rest of they day.

Trenderman  
You were at (favorite clothing store) buying clothes. You wore a nice outfit today. You couldn't find a good outfit. You looked around and your eyes landed on a mannequin. There was an outfit on his lap. You walked over to it and picked it up "Perfect!", you exclaimed while heading over to pay. Trendy knew you would like it. You exited and looked back at the mannequin to see it waving. You blinked and it was back in the original position. When you got home, you went to out your new outfit away when a note dropped. You picked it up and it read "Dear Miss Lovely, I love your fashion sense. I hope you like the outfit. sincerely, Trenderman". What the?

Sexual Offenderman  
You were sent a rose and you took it. You were in your room admiring it when you saw something out of the window. It was a faceless guy except for his mouth. He was smiling at you. You rubbed your eyes and looked back to see nothing. You saw a note on your bed. You picked it up and it read "You're really pretty..Keep taking the roses, My love". You stared at it, bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg finally finished sorry for the long wait. love you guys!  
> ~Cheesecake


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! I was wondering if you still want me to continue this or should i make a lemon book or oneshot book or x reader book or idk but yeah  
sorry i havent updated in forever..It's been really hard for me. I'm living off of MCR and TOP rn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness! see bottom of note for more info.

Dark Link- You were playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and you just couldn't stop admiring how hot Link was. You were at the Water Temple getting ready to face the mini-boss, Dark Link.  
"Ha! Dark Link, you don't stand a chance against my sexy ass Link!", you said at the screen as you entered the water temple.  
Except Dark Link wasn't there.  
"What the heck?", you asked yourself.  
It was quite odd, but you made a joke out of it.  
"I knew he had no chance against Link!", you said in triumph.  
Your triumph only lasted for a couple of seconds as you saw a black object at the corner of your eye. You quickly turned your head and gasped. Those red eyes...everything dark.   
It was Dark Link....in your room.  
"So, you think Link can beat me, huh?",he asked.  
His voice sent chills down your spine. You were too frozen to reply.  
"What's the matter, Moonlight? Cat got your tongue?", he asked, chuckling at the end.  
Suddenly, he disappeared and then you turned back to your screen and saw that your Link was all dead and twisted in different angles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys i am so sorry i havent updated in so long i have been sooo busy i am sooooo sorry! anyways, Im a terrible person for only giving you one Creepypasta this chapter but I will update with the remaining ones tomorrow since it is 12! I would keep writing but I wanna finish watching the Halloween series and Child's play series since I recently became obsessed with Chucky. Anyways, I will update later! :)


End file.
